


On the Other Side

by d-ama-ien (ama_janee)



Category: Markiplier (fandom), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: F/M, Mirror Sex, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Threesome, fear kink, injury mention, this is kinda twisted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:44:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ama_janee/pseuds/d-ama-ien
Summary: I just had this awful idea of Dark fucking the reader against a mirror that the soul of the DA is residing in, so I wrote it. I feel like it turned out creepier than I anticipated, but it is a pretty creepy idea.Warnings: kind of non-consensual voyeurism in a really weird way, slight description of injuries.





	On the Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr @d-ama-ien for lots of Ego content, and to get updates on stories! I may also open requests in the future.

I flinch at the sound of a nearby door slamming, sounds like the meeting didn’t go well. I’m lounging on one of the couches in the large living room, the Jim twins and Bing sit on the other seats. We were watching TV while some of the more reliable egos had another meeting to try and plan their takeover. I’m pretty sure it was Dr. Iplier’s turn to pitch something, probably why things went south. He’s intelligent and trustworthy, but most of his ideas are conceited and not actually helpful. I glance over to the hallway when I hear people approaching, it’s the doctor and Bim passing by.

“I didn’t earn my Ph.D. just to have my ideas shot down by some pissed off sex demon,” he’s saying, sounding exasperated. Bim doesn’t actually seem interested in what he’s saying, more concerned about the fact that he had to reschedule a show recording for another fruitless meeting. Suddenly there’s additional weight on the couch, I let out a small squeak of surprise when I notice Wilford has appeared next to me. He looks just as frustrated as the others, but his face lights up when he sees what we have on the TV, he’s as big a fan as the four of us. I’m about to ask him about the meeting when I hear Bing nervously chuckle.

“Suh Dark, how’d the meeting go dude?” I turn to see our leader standing in the doorway, his glare and stiff posture act as an answer for Bing who just nervously laughs again.

Dark looks at me directly before speaking. “My office, now.”

He disappears from view, leaving me to scramble to my feet and hurry up the stairs to his office. It doesn’t look like there will be much patience from him today. I hear a concerned mummer from the others as I leave, but pay it no mind. The others find me incredibly breakable, but Dark never hurts me more than I like, I trust him to control his anger even when taking it out on me. If he wanted to hurt someone for real, he would’ve already lashed out against one of the egos, since they’re technically just concepts they’re a lot more durable than a human like me. I knock quietly on Dark’s office door. Even if I was told to come here, he expects me to use my manners. I patiently wait for him to call for me, then enter the room slowly. I’m surprised that there is a new addition to the office- maybe not an addition, just a change. Where there is usually a long red drape across a section between bookshelves, there is now a ceiling to floor length mirror exposed. Dark is seated at his desk, frowning intensely at the mirror. He gestures for me to approach, I obediently come around the desk and wait for him to address me.

“The meeting didn’t go well,” he starts, and I’m confused by the topic.

“Yes, the others didn’t sound happy either,” I reply, trying to be careful. Dark is so still, and his face completely stoic. I’m not sure how exactly he wants me to act. I decide to try and be bold, there’s a chance he’s waiting for a slip up so he can punish me, which is why he’s acting so strange. I take the risk, saying “I’ve never seen that mirror before, sir.”

His facade breaks slightly, a temporary glitch in his calm that shows how angry he truly is right now. “I keep it covered for a reason. I can never bring myself to get rid of the damn thing though.”

I look at it curiously, not seeing anything unusual that could separate it from a mirror at any random store. I step closer to it, studying myself in the reflective surface. I briefly think I saw a figure in the mirror, but there’s nothing there. Must have been a trick of the light. Suddenly, I’m pushed against the cold surface, forced to slam my palms on the glass to steady myself. Dark growls into my ear, pushing his body against mine.

“You will obey without question or hesitation, do you understand?”

“Yes sir, I’ll always obey you.” That is a rule that always stands, I don’t know why he felt the need to remind me of it. Unless I call the safe word, any hesitation or refusal results in punishment. I don’t see why he reminds me, but questioning counts as disobeying, so I stay quiet. Dark steps back from me, giving me space to move away from the mirror.

“Strip, watch yourself. Don’t take your eyes off the mirror, not for a second.” I meet his reflection’s gaze, he’s more intense and demanding than usual. I slide my shirt over my head, tossing it to the side without looking to see where it lands. I see the odd shape in the mirror again, foggy and indistinct, right beside Dark. I look at his reflection but his face betrays nothing, so I wonder if it could just be an odd smudge on the glass. He raises a brow at me, so I hasten to finish shedding my clothes, watching as I reveal more flesh to the mirror and my lover behind me. I feel strangely exposed like there are more eyes on me than I’m used to. The sensation of being watched is overwhelming, but I figure it’s just the intensity of Dark’s current focus. I watch him in the mirror as he approaches, his gaze traveling over my fully exposed flesh. He runs a hand up my hip to my chest, groping slightly before playing with my partially hardened nipple. My body responds to every one of his feather light touches, especially when he mirrors them on the other side.

“Do you enjoy watching what my touch does to you?” He speaks lowly before starting to kiss at my neck. I whine a bit when one of his hands starts to slide over my stomach, gliding closer to where I want to be touched. He pinches my nipple roughly, hissing “I asked you a question.”

“Yes, sir. I love seeing your hands on my body.” He hums in satisfaction, going back to gentle touches. I notice his eyes move away from my reflection, and see the odd shape again. My breath catches, as I make out a distinctly human form, though I can’t see any details past the faintest idea of their shape. Dark hums against my skin when he moves his hand between my legs and starts teasing my clit.

“I see you’ve noticed our visitor,” he says, voice too conversational for the situation. As I focus on the mirror, the shape looks more distinctly human, but I can’t see any details of their face or body. It’s basically just mist in the shape of a human, yet I can somehow tell that they’re watching the two of us intently. “It was a mistake to free them from their previous confines, but a small piece of me felt immense guilt, so I had to let grant them the freedom of leaving that place. They’ve been staying in this mirror since, though I granted them the ability to move to any surface they pleased.”

I have trouble processing what he’s talking about, especially since he doesn’t cease the movements of his hand. I want to ask who this “person” is, what Dark did to them, but I’m sure I won’t like the answer. I curse under my breath when he slowly slides two fingers into me, curling them to hit deep inside of me.

“They miss human contact, and I do not suffice. I offered them this situation, in exchange, they would be quiet. You don’t mind this, do you?”

I can’t help but think my real answer doesn’t matter. I’m not sure how I feel about the situation, I don’t really know what is going on with the person in the mirror, but Dark must have had some fondness for them if he’s willing to make a proper deal. I finally shake my head, murmuring “I don’t mind, sir.”

“Good girl. Put your hands on the glass, brace yourself there while I prepare you.” I obey quickly, pressing my palms flat against the cool surface. The figure moves closer. I watch as they reach towards me, their hand touching where mine rests on the glass. I gasp in shock as I feel their touch, the heat of another person’s palm against mine. I’m not sure what I was expecting, but it certainly wasn’t that I’d actually be able to feel them as if they’re really here. “I can’t move either of you to the other realm, but the surface of the glass is acting as a sort of middle ground. It’s the only way for them to actually feel any of this.”

Dark’s explanation doesn’t help me make sense of any of this, but a third finger stretching me open distracts me from really caring about the logistics. “The most spectacular part of this,” Dark adds yet another finger, increasing the pleasure of being stretched open, “Is as long as your hands are touching, they can feel anything I do to you,”

I cry out when he bites down on my shoulder, and watch as the figure flinches in reaction. I at least understand why he was making it sexual, they weren’t craving a hug or handhold, they missed intimacy. I get it, I guess, I miss intimacy when Dark locks himself up to work for days at a time, and I at least have other things to distract myself. And it’s probably a lot shorter than however long this person has been trapped away from the human world. Dark has finished preparing me now, he removes his hand and hastily undoes his slacks. He wastes no time teasing like he usually does, instead just pushing in and getting straight to rough fucking. I clench my eyes shut at the burn, but open them when Dark delivers a quick slap to my ass.

“Keep your eyes open, watch yourself, or watch them,” he commands, I force myself to look up at the glass and focus on the figure. I’m shocked that I can see them properly now like I’m looking through a window at another person instead of looking at a mirror. They’re pressed to the glass the same way I am, face clenched in pleasure, but tears run down their face. I make a choked sound of shock when my eyes slide down their figure, and I notice blood running from a wound in their stomach. I also notice intense bruising around their neck, which doesn’t seem to be holding their head properly. My body clenches up in fear, and Dark responds with a low growl of arousal. “You can see them properly now?”

“What happened to them?” I gasp out, my voice breaking when Dark reaches around me to play with my clit.

“They were foolish and messed with forces beyond their control. Make sure you remember them, remember what you see. If you slip, displease me, I can do the same thing to you.” He drags his teeth down my skin when I cry out in surprise at his words. He’s never threatened me with actual harm before, and I feel a coil of fear collect in my chest. The person on the other side of the glass opens their eyes, stares into mine. All I see is pain, makes sense if they’ve been trapped in a broken body for who knows how long. I feel more terror, horrified that Dark had a hand in turning someone into this tormented creature and that he would threaten to do it to me without a second thought. “Are you afraid of me, darling?”

His voice is more distorted, I feel it more than I hear it, echoing through my mind. I almost scream when his hand wraps around my throat, I’m on edge and sensitive. “Be honest with me, I’ll reward you for it.”

The room is ringing now, I don’t need to look away from the mirror to know that his shell is cracking and aura altering the space. “Yes,” I manage to gasp out, but all he does is tighten his hand around my throat.

“I’m sorry, you weren’t quite clear enough for me,” he growls, and every nerve of my body screams to get away from him

“Yes, sir! You’re scaring me,” I choke out, barely able to speak because of his grip on my windpipe. He doesn’t release my throat like I was expecting, instead of keeping me right where breathing is an effort, but not impossible.

“Good.” The word echoes in my head, and I sob out in pleasure and fear when he thrusts into me with new vigor. I watch the figure react, almost identical to me, and it disturbs me. “Come, useless toy, just finish already.”

I don’t even hear his words out loud, they just come straight from somewhere inside my head. Dark has never let go of his abilities so much with me, the realization causes a rush of emotions that I can’t comprehend. I feel lightheaded, and then he thrusts, and I’m pushed over the edge, I think I actually scream. I feel Dark’s release fill me while I’m still coming down from my high, and then his hand is off my throat, and he’s pulled out of me, leaving me to drop to the ground. I can’t feel the touch of the person in the mirror anymore, and when I look up, they’re just an indistinct figure again. The room feels oppressively quiet for a moment, nothing but the sound of my ragged breathing until Dark speaks.

“I gave you all I could, leave me alone now,” he says to the mirror. I watch them waver for a minute before they're gone, and it’s just Dark, and I’s reflection left. He sighs before fixing his pants and adjusting his clothes, then looks down at me. He offers a hand, which I accept gratefully, as my legs are shaking to the point that it’s difficult to stand. He fixes my messed up hair and draws me into a kiss that is softer than he’s ever given to me. I almost flinch away from him, but resist, trying to assure myself that I can trust him like always. He studies me when we separate, and then he finally speaks to me.” You should never trust something like me, my dear. I hope you understand that.”

I nod slowly. “I do now.”


End file.
